teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Flashpoint
Plot In they Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Goku prepares Gohan for some special training. Gohan wonders if it's completely terrifying or completely silly (nowhere in between). Goku remarks that Piccolo has told him of one thing Gohan can't do right now, and much to Gohan's horror, it's dodging. Gohan is hesitant on this, but Goku powers up to Super Saiyan level, and flies up. He states this attack has enough power to kill anyone, so Gohan has to dodge it or he'll die. Gohan tries to protest, but Goku fires a powerful Kamehameha at him. As Gohan blocks the attack he cries out for Piccolo's help, only to realize that nor he or Krillin are here to help him this time. He realizes he can't run or dodge from this attack, and in sheer desperation, he goes Super Saiyan and blasted the Kamehameha away from him. Goku is extremely happy to see Gohan as a Super Saiyan and asks if he would want a haircut. Back on earth, Perfect Cell is warming up his new body as Vegeta, Trunks, Krillin, and Android 16 look on. After warming up, Cell asks for any volunteer, and a furious Krillin sends a Kienzan at him. It hit's Cell's neck, but shatters after passing through him. Cell kicks him in the neck really hard, sending him flying through a plateau. As Trunks goes to Krillin with senzu beans, 16 expresses his hatred of Cell for eating his family (even though Cell argues it was his family too). Vegeta isn't impressed that Cell broke Krillin's neck, but Cell says he's more proud that Vegeta's pride has given him his complete form, and possibly destroying the earth. Trunks heals Krillin with a senzu bean, and note with all the abuse he gets, he would be indestructable as a Saiyan. Krillin believes Vegeta will die against Cell based on his strength, while hinting that he knows Trunks is holding back. Vegeta looks forward to his fight against Perfect Cell (really has a nice ring to it), though Cell states he has better things to do right now. Cell however gives him the same offer Vegeta gave him, but this time to give him everything he has. Vegeta asks what would happen if he doesn't play along, which Cell states King Vegeta was right about him. Angered by that remark, Vegeta kicks Cell, but finds that Cell has gotten stronger. Cell mocks Vegeta before kicks him through several plateaus. Meanwhile, Krillin accuses Trunks on holding back this entire fight. Trunks admits that he found a way to surpass Vegeta's current Super Saiyan level in the time chamber. Vegeta doesn't know about this, but Trunks is worried that showing this form might shatter his pride. Krillin then argues that Trunks holding back is the reason Android 18 got absorbed, causing Trunks to realize Krillin had legitimate feelings for her. Vegeta rises form the ocean, and Cell gives him the same offer. Krillin suggets Trunks to tell Vegeta about this before he does something reckless, but Trunks doesn't believe he would do something worse, other than blowing up the planet. However, they see Vegeta gathering a ton of ki energy, much to their horror. Fully charged, Vegeta launches his Final Flash against Cell, but manages to protect the earth. Cell is seen with his right arm gone and is in pain. However, he reveals he is faking it, and regenerates it. In desperation, Vegeta launches ki blasts against Cell, but Cell walks through them and knocks him down. Krillin tries one more time asking Trunks to power up, but Trunks believes Cell would possibly knock Vegeta out, only for Krillin to tell him that they don't have the Dragon Balls anymore. Cell tells a near beaten Vegeta to remember his place, and wait for Goku next time. Cell breaks Vegeta's back, causing him to collapse and power down. Before Cell can kill him, he notices Trunks powering up. Back in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Goku gets some food while Gohan is training. Goku asks Gohan to heat up one of his meat, and Gohan does so with a ki blast. The blast cooks it well, but blows up in Goku's face and lights his hair on fire. Trivia * Krillin Owned Count 35: Kicked in the neck by Perfect Cell * Debut of Gohan's Super Saiyan form * First episode of 2016 * This marks the first time Team Four Star uses the score from the Funimation dub of Dragon Ball Z * In the end of the fight, Vegeta goes down with a familiar defeat noise from Street Fighter, and Cell says "KO! I Win! Perfect!". Coincidentally, this episode was aired when Street Fighter 5 was released on the same day. Category:Dragon Ball Z Abridged Category:Episodes Category:Season 3